


An ActionRomanceFuck Story

by Mathew_Jacob



Category: Literally every hentai ever.
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathew_Jacob/pseuds/Mathew_Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING: This Story uses an excessive amount of profanity. And rape. And sex. Also drugs. Do not read if you are weak of heart.</p><p> </p><p>Well, to sum it all up, my friends and I are basically twisted fucks with perverted minds, mine being the most perverted. We harnessed our inner perverts and wrote this obscene and messed up story. This is the story of a young girl who defied God himself and goes on her journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Poles, Poles, and More Poles

There was a time where magic was legal on the planet known as Earth. This was also the time when rape was legal. Almost everyone was one race, but the people who were odd were the people who, the lord God almighty, raped. This was a sacrificial ritual, and if not completed every week, God would rain hell on Earth. There was but one who defied this rule of God. Her name was echoed throughout Heavens above, “Shaquefa, Keeper of the Rainbow Dildos”. She was the only thing that God the almighty feared with her giant, huge, large, big, enormous, bulging, radiating, boobs.

 

She lusted for a man, a man who was strong, almighty and powerful, but not God. Shaquefa wanted a man she could trust in, and that she could be kept safe until the time ~~cums~~ COMES. This man is the only man that she will cum to, the only man she looks up to, the only man that she will fuck harder than God fucking someone. She searched high and low, but yet she could only find fuck nugget bastards of men, who raped her, a lot.

 

However, rape was legal at this time, and Shaquefa was totally content. She was tied to a pole, and men all around the world came to her. One man, saw all these horny dudes and thought to himself, ”I should make some money off this bitch. Oh, and I'm horny.” These men tried their hardest to wear her down to nothing, but Shaquefa took all the beating and cum in and out of her ears, eyes, nose, and more.

 

This man was intrigued with this feat, and he wanted her all to himself. He approached her, still tied to the pole, dripping wet; and said to her “Hello, how would you like to make money from your… Trade. By the way, names Ben, Ben Dover.” Shaquefa, in response to Ben, simply threw up cum, three or four shoes, saliva, and 29 dildos for an hour. After some time, Ben attempted to talk to Shaquefa again, and got the same response. It took some time but Shaquefa finally gave three words to Ben for his question, “NOT THE NOSE!!!!!”

 

Ben got her down from the pole, but with 30-40 random angry naked guys yelling at him to put her back. He immediately whipped out his seventeen inch magnum and annihilated his foes. He had all 26 of Shaquefa’s holes at his disposal, and couldn't wait to get started.

 

Running for his life, Ben carried Shaquefa and fucked, shooting all the naked men in the room. He ran into the local saloon, looking to hide; large magnums of Ben’s caliber were commonplace in saloons. The name of the saloon was “Anita Bath’s Whorehouse of a Saloon”. Ben ran to the bathroom, washed his hands, fucked Shaquefa, combed his hair, fucked Shaquefa, dried his hands and fucked Shaquefa. While in the process of intercourse, the place just happened to catch fire due to one of the electric jets in a tub shorting out. Ben finished, then ran out of the saloon, making sure his soon to be prodigy was safe, then roughly fucked her then finished. Shaquefa, was starting to get a headache from all that hard anal banging. She had two options: Intravenous acid, or depository acid. She simply combined the two and injected as far as she could. Shaquefa, still being carried out of the saloon, took one of her many rainbow dildos and chewed on it, offering another to Ben.

 

Ben, the fucking savage he is, single bitedly nabbed the dildo and inserted it into Shaquefa’s hole. He walked shadily past a police car, and when they noticed a man carrying a fully naked woman, they turned on the sirens. By now, Shaquefa was tripping absolute balls. The police turned into velociraptors. Shaquefa said to the policeraptors, “YOU’LL NEVER FUCK MY EARS, RAPTORS!” Ben just shrugged off her statement, and noticed Shaquefa looking at him funny. “Bitch, you best stop looking at me like that, or I swear to fuck, I will cut the shit outta you” Ben calmly said in a reassuring tone. “Hehehe, you a funny panda” Shaquefa replied angrily.

 

Meanwhile, God was playing ping pong. His opponent was Satan himself. The battle was for dominion over earth, but Satan didn’t know about Shaquefa. Beelzeboss was secretly a boss, prestige 7, level 8,999 at ping pong, and easily wrecked God at ping pong. God showed his anger towards every living thing. He busted every condom used on that night. 17,462 babies were born with AIDS nine months later. Satan’s first sight was at a naked woman being carried by a half naked man being chased by some naked men and da motherfucking po po, Shaquefa. Satan shat bricks at the sight of her. The bricks just so happen to build Adolf Hitler’s home town: Braunau am Inn.

Well, a replica of it anyway. Everyone thinks Hitler committed suicide in a secret bunker, when in reality, God raped his Nazi ass right in his house. In front of his dog, which caused the original house to collapse. Hitler was then reincarnated into Satan himself and whooped God’s ass in ping pong. Now that Satan is in control of the earth, he can do anything he wanted, including fucking people for enjoyment. He then fucked people for enjoyment.

After raping about, say 9,000+ women, children, and cats each, Hitler/Satan set his eyes on Shaquefa, the one woman he had not raped. Yet. He was about to go and find her, but one of his personal favorite women to fuck, Anita, the Kevlar, ran to him before his departure. Anita begged Satan for his hot magma, but Satan was trying to save it for some sweet piece of woman called Shaquefa.

Anita simply couldn't take no for an answer, and busted out her busty boobs. Trying her best to persuade him to stay with her in hell. Satan was having none of her shit, though; and got the fuck out of there. There being her anus. Anita, disappointed, reached in her purse, and out came two things: a small parcel and a 13 inch vibrator. The note on the parcel read, “Have Fun”, and contained four big D batteries. Having a battery in the vibrator already, she immediately put it to work. She continued for hours with her business, until she remembered Satan. Satan had already left the building, dragging his long schlong with him, when all of a sudden, he was stopped by a strange oddity. It was the most powerful, horniest, blackest thing in the universe: Terry Crews.

Terry Crews walked up to Satan and said “Me first big daddy.” This instantly drew Shaquefa out of hiding. Dripping, she hoped on Terry Crews and wasn't planning on leaving. Terry and Shaquefa instantly caught each other in their eyes, and fell in love. Anita now losing her two best fuck boys in hell, begins to rage. After about 12 seconds of raging, she decides to take a lunch break and heads to the nearest Wendy’s. She ordered a baconater (extra mayo), 27 chicken nuggets (extra mayo), large fries (extra mayo), large fries (extra EXTRA mayo) and finally a buttplug (seven mayos).

(That is *clears throat* quite a lot of mayo for one *cough*lady) Once Anita got her food, she drove off to a small dark alleyway. She took the buttplug, and dipped in the mayo. She ate it, and stuck the baconator, the large fries, all 27 chicken nuggets, and all the large fries in her vaginal vagina. A guy walking past thought she was on her period and was disgusted watching her shove all the food in her vagina. “What a homophobe” she muttered as she was still munching on the plug of the butt. Unbeknownst to Anita, Shaquefa quietly fingered herself in the trunk. When Anita put the vibrator down Shaquefa took it and used it for herself the next few hours. Anita called up her mom, just to check in; but her mom was moaning loudly when she answered the phone.

It was obvious she was masturbating, while her mom was getting buttfucked by three different quadruplets. When her mom stopped moaning for second, she realized that she herself, was the last quadruplet. Thus, she began to moan louder and faster. Anita said “ Why did you start without me? They are going to run out of cum by time i get there!”


	2. Cocaines and Hooker

Anita found a pile of hookers next to a couple of sexy looking cocaines. She began snorting the hookers furiously, causing Anita to be get high, and the hookers to have orgasms. Many hours past with her and her hookers, but when she gained even a little bit of consciousness, she jerked up from one of the hookers and said “I FORGOT ABOUT SATAN! AND TO PUNISH MOM FOR HAVING FUN WITHOUT ME!” She then ran a triathlon to get to moma, getting there she angrily yelled “I’M FUCKING OUT OF BREATH!” 

Being angry at this, she ate a bananana for stamina. Because science n shit. Once hyped on banananas, she punished her mom by any means necessary. She invaded that body like the British Empire and by the time she was done, mom could only speak like a proper Englishman. Ben followed the path of bananana peels, and eventually found Shaquefa. Surprised at what he sees, he instantly ripped off his pants and grabbed Shaquefa and continued where he left off. Ben then remembered he was a righty, and had a ridiculous amount of trouble continuing where he left off. There once was a scientist named John Johnson, who studies the minds of canines . Practicing harder than any bitch he cummed across to fuck up Satan one last time.


End file.
